


Deep Quiet

by as_time_stands_still



Series: Creatures of Cold and Dark [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: but honestly can you blame her, frank is a big jerk, idk what this is, kate is super depressed, melancholy moments, singing kind of, there is no comfort to this hurt sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_time_stands_still/pseuds/as_time_stands_still
Summary: Sometimes, when the trials are brutal, Kate finds herself not caring about life or death anymore. When survival isn't an option, sometimes it's best just to take the inevitable quietly.





	Deep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively: an excuse to write about my favorite characters with very little plot.

  
The enormous fire pit inside the Ormond resort lodge crackled and burned with flames that never seemed to diminish, even when the bitterly cold wind from the realm outside swept through. The wind certainly affected Kate--the material of her shirt was so thin it may as well have been nonexistent. The heat of the fire offered little relief.

  
The loud pop of burning wood only just masked the sound of her breathing, every inhale sending a sharp stab of pain through her chest where the killer’s blade had sliced. It wasn’t anything new, and yet somehow, no matter how many trials she endured, no matter how many times she died and came back and died again, the pain still hurt as fiercely as the first time.

  
She was tired. She was so damn tired.

  
So when the trial had begun and within the first two minutes someone had already been hooked, she didn’t bother going to save them. When the killer, the Legion, with their shifting bodies and voices, had inflicted a wound so deep her vision had gone completely red, she hadn’t searched out another survivor for aid. It wouldn’t have mattered. By the time Kate had regained her senses enough to start working on one of the generators, two of the others were dead and the last was struggling to survive against the entity’s massive claws.

  
It wasn’t like she didn’t care. Being sacrificed was incomprehensible agony, like every atom of her soul was being shredded and melted and ripped apart again.

  
She was just so tired.

  
Kate was bound to get an earful back at the campfire, but for now she was content to watch this one. The dull heartbeat of the Legion drawing closer didn’t perturb her like it normally would. He would find her eventually, inevitably.

  
She closed her eyes. The cushions in the kiva around the fire pit were some of the only items of comfort in all of the entity’s realms and she would be damned if she wasn’t going to enjoy it while it lasted.

  
When Kate opened her eyes again, she saw the bloody mask of the Legion and the bright red swathe of light that marked his attention on her. She jumped straight up, crying out and whirling around. She immediately regretted the action, pulling open the wound that had nearly stopped burning with pain.

  
The killer took a slow step forward, as if gauging which direction she would try to run. Kate just sighed miserably and turned to look back at the fire.

  
No further hit came. She could still hear his breathing behind her, muffled by that hideous mask. The light from the red stain was almost as bright as the flames.  
As quietly as he had appeared, the Legion took the three steps down into the kiva, and sat on the couch, not quite opposite Kate, but far enough away that she understood the message--he was no threat. Not right now, at least.

  
Kate eased herself back onto the small pile of pillows, biting the inside of her lip against the pain.  
She couldn’t exactly tell that the Legion was watching her, since his mask obscured his eyes. It was a feeling, not unlike the premonitions and auras that she used to her advantage in the trials. A heaviness sat in the silence between them, though Kate didn’t dare do anything that might break this one moment of peace.

  
Talking would take far too much effort but the quiet was too deep to leave empty. Kate began to hum a soft melody through her soft gasps of pain.

  
After a minute, Kate picked up a deep voice, humming a simple harmony. The Legion was swaying gently in time to the music. She stopped singing, squinting at the Legion. The only sounds she had ever heard from this feral...thing was panting breathing and occasional cries of either pain or frustration. Maybe both. Now he was humming a perfect harmony to a song she knew he had never heard before.

  
“Didn’t take you for the musical type,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

  
At her words, the killer stood up, the heartbeat pounding in force against her skull once again. Kate stood up, taking a hasty step backwards as the Legion approached.

  
Now that he was standing face to face with her, she realized he was only taller than her by about an inch. Not so intimidating up-close, at least in terms of stature. That mask though...

  
Throughout the trials, she and the others had seen more and more of the killers’ faces. The Trapper’s blue eyes gleaming out from a half-mask, the Nurse’s thick red hair finally revealed from underneath the heavy bandages around her face. The Legion was known only by their shifting masks, all with grisly expressions and all marked with blood.  
Like her hand was connected to phantom puppet strings, Kate slowly lifted her hand to the Legion’s mask. Inches before her fingers touched the mask, his hand shot out, holding her wrist in an iron grip.

  
With his free hand, he pulled up his mask, and Kate’s eyes went wide. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but nothing she imagined could have prepared her for the shock straight to her core at how young this killer was. Younger than her at least. His face was grimy but overall unscathed, and his dark eyes were alight with a fire of their own. Piercings glinted out from beneath the hood and the edges of a tattoo crept up from his neck.  
The blood and achingly loud heartbeat aside, if this man, this kid, showed up at the campfire, she would never think twice about him being just another survivor.

  
He gave Kate a quick, smug grin before swatting the mask into place and shoving his knife through her stomach.

  
She lurched forward, spitting blood and gasping for breath as the Legion pulled his knife up through her body. Kate’s knees collapsed but he caught her, helping her sit down before twirling his knife between his fingers.

  
He padded up the steps of the Kiva, and as the heartbeat faded she could make out the strains of his voice, humming the melody of her song as he left the lodge. As last of her life left her body, the building around settled again into a deathly silence, quiet save for the sharp pops of the crackling fire.  


 

 


End file.
